1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resin panels including embedded structured-cores, which can serve structural and/or aesthetic purposes. This invention also relates to methods of forming resin panels including embedded structured-cores.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve using one or more sets of decorative panels to add to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space. These recent trends are due, at least in part, because there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. For example, recent panel materials include synthetic, polymeric resin materials, which can be formed as panels to be used as partitions, walls, barriers, treatments, décor, etc. Examples of such resin materials include polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”; polyacrylate materials such as poly(methyl methacrylate) or “PMMA”; polyester materials such as poly(ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate), or “PET”; poly(ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) or “PETG”; glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate; or “PCTG”; as well as polycarbonate (or “PC”) materials.
In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or decorative appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, impact resistance, and ease of fabrication.
One particular type of resin panel that is now popular is honeycomb-core panels. Honeycomb-core panels include a honeycomb core bonded or interlocked between two outer sheets or skins. Such panels are popular because the core reduces the overall weight of the panel, while also increasing the strength of the panel. Furthermore, the honeycomb core can provide a unique aesthetic.
Conventional mechanisms for creating honeycomb core panels involve laminating a structured, or honeycomb core between two or more substrate panels with an adhesive. The manufacturer may use either liquid or solid adhesive to bond the core to the substrate panels. Both liquid and solid adhesives typically rely primarily on chemical bonding. Chemical bonds can fail, leading to delamination of the panel.
In the case of liquid adhesive, the manufacturer may spread or spray the adhesive on both sides of a honeycomb core or on a single side of each substrate panel, and then apply the panel directly to the core. The strength of the bond is often dependent upon the uniformity of the liquid adhesive application. Bubbles, voids, and debris can interrupt the uniformity of adhesive application, increasing the risk of delamination of the panel and reducing bond strength between the skin (i.e., outer substrates) of the assembly and the core.
Of particular issue are situations where there are significant material dissimilarities between materials to be bonded or joined. Consider thermoplastic resins and metals for example. Thermoplastics and metals have vastly different chemistries and surface properties. Furthermore, adhesives typically suited to bond one material are often not suitable to create adhesion for the other. As such, there are limited choices of adhesives that can create an adequate bond between such materials. Unfortunately, often these limited choices of adhesives may affect the desired aesthetic of the finished product, such as color or clarity of the panel.
Similarly, in the case of solid adhesives, such as elastomeric films, contamination may reduce the strength of the bond. The manufacturer may first attach a solid adhesive resin film on one side of the substrate panel and then in a second step adhere the substrate panel to the honeycomb core. Solid adhesive does not necessarily bond the substrates together more strongly than liquid adhesive. Lastly, solid adhesives tend to be expensive and the additional processing steps associated therewith increase the chances for reduced product yield due to entrapped contaminants (dirt, debris, air, etc.) to the exposed adhesive portion of the skin material. This contamination can increase the risk of separation in the final panel.
One will appreciate that there are many disadvantages in the art of producing core panels particularly when use of adhesives is not practical or desirable.